Darth Jaiger
Darth Jaiger (pronounced Darth Yaguar), known by his real name Beon Cotoscorm, was a Clawdite Sith Lord, known by his allies for being the perfect assassin and spy. Raised in a heavily abusive home, he ran away at age 6 and was found by an unknown man who reveled in the philosophy of the ancient Sith, and saw him as a disciple. He taught him how to read and speak basic, and ended up like a father figure to him, then vanished without a word from the young Jaiger's life. During the Ancharus Crisis, Jaiger utilizing his adept skills was able to avoid the Rage Plague and joined the Lords of Korriban years later on the day it formed, becoming the Master of Spies. Biography Early Life Beon was the son of a very sick, twisted Changeling who physically abused the unwanted child and his mother, his mother putting herself on the center stage, genuinely loving Beon. The story didn't end happily, they took what little their hands could carry, and left their home in Nar Shadda, living among low-lives and fools. His mother had married a second time, a young gambling human, but this didn't last. Her previous husband ended up tracking them both down, ending their lives but walking right past Beon. Beon was raised by the beggars from then on, they taught him how to beg, how to steal, and he was from then on an he was an urchin. Apprenticeship Sometime during his begging and theft, at age 10, he was met with a Sith Lord, who initially ignored him, but realized his skill for theft, and his shapeshifting abilities, and sensed some Force-sensitivity. Feeling as if he was lucky, he took him under his wing and gave him food, taking him away from the brink of starvation, and acting as a parental figure, while not greatly kind. As Beon got older, he impressed his master further. His master learned that he had a proficiency for saber-combat, being greatly nimble and strong. The Ancharus Crisis He and his Master survived off of the land on different planets, not staying in one place for long, they would often have to improvise landing-ports and go to generally abandoned planets, and his master explained why he wasn't in the Order or Alliance, in his own words, he didn't believe the Alliance was worth it, he thought that the other Sith were fools, and while he was nothing special in the order, he felt entitled to his own ideas. One morning, his master left him a helmet and robes as a gift, alongside his old saber, and walked away while his apprentice slept. When he awoke, he was without a ship, only with a few things to his name, he would never know why his master did this or even his master's name. The Lords of Korriban Plans for Zakuul Years after the Ancharus Crisis, Beon joined the Lords of Korriban during the Second Era, becoming known as Darth Jaiger, the Master of Spies. He eventually expanded his network to rather expansive sizes, hatching a plan to absorb a company that supported their competitor, Zakuul, and tasked his apprentices, Gragaur and Malgin Azdel to compete for the success of such a mission. Personality Beon was born with a rough upbringing, feeling as if love was nothing he'd ever feel, and he embraced the cold feelings of loneliness. He grew up starving, realizing life was difficult and that little would go his way, giving him a pessimistic outlook, but he slowly and surely realized that the sith philosophy was important, he was taught by his master that the dark side was his best friend; and his only friend. He formed his own philosophy, however, ending up in the belief that life was indeed suffering, but man's goal is to escape this suffering, and the dark side was the closest that one could reach. Instead of being psychotic or angry, he believes the dark side is the way to escape this suffering, and that the dark side is bliss, not what the Jedi say, he believes the light side is suffering itself, aware or not. He also believes that one should escape suffering in moderation, utilizing both the light and dark side of the force, but mostly the dark. Other than his Philosophical side, he is a very stalwart figure, willing to fight for his order and his Philosophy, only truly wanting the unenlightened to be enlightened. He is a calm figure outside of combat and generally doesn't kill his underlings for failure when he has the opportunity, seeing it as a moment to teach or to punish, but never fatally unless they showcase blatant disloyalty. Power and Abilities. He is a very skilled pickpocket, assassin and actor, alongside duelist and force user. He was incredibly fast and nimble, utilizing Form II, Form IV, Form V and Form VII, favoring Form II most of all, and seldom showing aggression in combat, relying mainly on being smart and patient. As stated, he was incredibly proficient in the dark side, but never let it tear away at his mind, nor did he become a light-sider, disliking light siders with animalistic passion, almost. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Force-sensitives Category:Clawdites Category:Sith Category:Assassins Category:Sorcerers Category:Spies Category:Lords of Korriban members